1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pluggable transceiver modules, and more particularly, to a pluggable transceiver module having a release mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to interface computers to external communication devices such as modems, network interfaces, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Interface Converter (GBIC) provides an interface between a computer and an Ethernet, Fiber Channel, or other data communication environment.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection (switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules were thus developed, the SFP transceivers being less than one half the size of a GBIC transceiver, but performing data transmission at higher rates, allowing higher aggregated data throughput in a communication system.
In order to maximize the available number of transceivers per area, multiple receptacles or sockets for SFP transceiver modules are generally arranged in rows and columns. Each SFP transceiver module is plugged into a socket or a receptacle. These sockets or receptacles are generally stacked to maximize the number of available transceiver modules per allotted area. In such stacked configurations, a release mechanism is necessary to remove a transceiver module from within a receptacle. Some detaching mechanisms of a transceiver module are disclosed in a co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 10/080,001, filed on Feb. 20, 2002 and also in another co-pending application, Ser. No. 10/163,832 filed on Jun. 5, 2002, both by the same assignee. However, this kind of detaching mechanism sometimes is not suitable for stacked transceiver modules, especially having an RJ interface, because such detaching mechanisms are not readily accessible and increase a stacking height of the multiple transceiver modules, when they are stacked in rows and columns.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable transceiver module having a release mechanism that is easily accessible to an operator and which decreases the stacking height of an array of multiple transceiver modules plugged into corresponding sockets or receptacles.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver module which has a release mechanism allowing an operator to conveniently withdraw the transceiver module from a complementary receptacle.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a SFP transceiver module which has a release mechanism allowing decrease in stacking height of multiple transceiver modules.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, an SFP transceiver module having a release mechanism includes an RJ interface, a base, a housing, a driving device, and a pull tab connected to the driving device. The housing includes a tab protruding therefrom, which is designed to mate with a hole in a bendable portion on a front end of a receptacle, which receptacle receives the transceiver module. The driving device includes a release member and a wedge member. The wedge member connects to and moves with the release member. The pull tab has a front end which extends beyond a mounting surface of the transceiver module and a rear end which attaches to the release member. When the pull tab is pulled forwardly, it pulls a crossbeam of the release member forwardly, rotating and driving the wedge member to press against the bendable portion of the receptacle, disengaging the tab of the housing from the hole on the bendable portion, which makes it easier to remove the transceiver module from the receptacle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention.